


Vocal

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hugo is a Slytherin, Hugo's 17, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s become a bit of a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet set in the Inappropriate Conquests verse

It’s become a bit of a game.

Mum tells him women he should seduce, and he tells her about it afterwards. It gets them both off, which is the whole point of it all. He’d like to turn it around some time, tell her boys she should shag so he can hear about it, but she isn’t ready for that yet. Soon, she will be, and they’ll be leaving destruction in their wake.

Until then, he plays the game.

Teddy’s gran is a striking woman. Beautiful and regal and unattainable. Well, not so much the latter when Hugo’s stroking her cunt and whispering filth in her ear. She’s entirely too attainable when he slides down to her knees, spreading her legs for him and gasping at the first touch of his tongue to her labia. Her husband died before he was born, and Teddy says she’s never dated, still loving the man lost to a pointless war, and Hugo likes that devotion. He can admire it, so he wants this to be good for her.

He teases her until she’s moaning, rewarding her for the noise by sucking on her clit. When he starts teasing again, she cries out, so he rewards her. It’s a matter of conditioning, really. He wants to hear her, so he rewards her when she’s vocal. Sometimes, he prefers the quiet, the grunts and breathless moans, but not today. He wants her screaming when he’s finished with her.

She’s getting wet, coating his tongue as he thrusts it inside her, licking at her walls and nosing at her clit. Soon, he doesn’t even have to reward her. She’s writhing against his face, moaning and crying out, whimpering and whining, a beautiful symphony that makes him lick harder and faster. When she comes, she surprises him. She squirts, soaking his face even more as she shudders and pulls his hair. His cock stiffens because that’s one of the few surprises that he actually likes, having never been with a squirter before.

When he raises his head, she’s still babbling and whining. He opens her robes, admiring her tits as he leans in to toy with one nipple while he uses his fingers to keep her on edge. She deserves another orgasm before he fucks her, he decides, so he concentrates on his task. He sucks on her nipples while stroking her cunt, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her clit as he sucks. She’s soon whimpering, pushing down against his hand, her tits bouncing from the action. He strokes her deeper, rubbing harder, and he’s soon got her come squirting all over his hand.

Hugo doesn’t bother to undress. He just opens his trousers and pulls out his cock, using her come to wet it. She’s watching him with dark eyes, and he smirks as he moves between her legs, fucking into her with one deep stroke. Her cry is his own reward, and he fucks into her hard, grinding against her clit, the wetness of her cunt making it so easy to slide in and out. She’s murmuring his name, over and over in rhythm with his thrusts, and he twists her nipple just hard enough to make her whine because he likes hearing those noises more than his own name.

He wants to feel her come around his cock, wants her to soak him with her release. He wipes his face against her chest and neck, leaving wet slick of her own come on her skin, and she’s learned her lesson because she’s no longer saying his name. She’s moaning and begging, legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in every time he pulls out. It’s on one deep thrust inside that she comes, wetness coating him so much that he quickly feels his own release build. Pulling out, he strokes himself and shoots out several spurts of come onto her cunt and belly.

There’s still a dazed look on her face, and she’s touching herself, rubbing his come into her, and he takes a moment to enjoy the picture she makes before he kisses her. He whispers to her that she deserves to think of herself occasionally and that she’s a good gran to Teddy before he straightens and pulls his trousers up. He strokes her cunt one last time before he takes the Floo home, stumbling through to find Mum waiting.

End


End file.
